There have been reports related to the development of inverter power circuits and related methods. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 9,484,838, entitled “Inverter and Power Supplying Method Thereof and Application Using the Same” allegedly discusses the following: “An inverter and a power supply method thereof and an application thereof are provided. The inverter includes a DC-DC conversion circuit, an inverting circuit and an auxiliary power circuit. The DC-DC conversion circuit converts a DC input voltage into a DC bus voltage. The inverting circuit is configured to convert the DC bus voltage into an AC output voltage. The auxiliary power circuit is enabled in response to the DC input voltage, and the auxiliary power circuit generates a first auxiliary power for enabling the DC-DC conversion circuit after being enabled. The DC-DC conversion circuit is enabled in response to the first auxiliary power, and the DC-DC conversion circuit generates a second auxiliary power for enabling the inverting circuit after being enabled, such that the inverting circuit is enabled in response to the second auxiliary power and generates the AC output voltage.” Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,335,361, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Monitoring a Multi-Phase Electrical System on a Vehicle” supposedly reports the following: “An electric machine electrically connects to an inverter via a multi-phase power circuit. A method for monitoring the multi-phase power circuit includes non-intrusively adjusting a commanded AC electric current from the inverter after a prescribed time period and comparing a measured magnitude of AC electric current in the multi-phase power circuit with a minimum threshold. Presence of an open circuit fault in the multi-phase power circuit can be detected based upon the comparison.” Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,641, entitled “Inverter Device for Stable, High Power-Factor Input Current Supply” purportedly discusses the following: “An inverter device for supplying a stable, high power-factor input current while restraining higher harmonics to be low is provided by a simple circuit structure in which a pulsating DC voltage supplied through a power circuit is provided to a smoothing condenser, a direct current is provided from the smoothing condenser to an inverter circuit section, and an input current path is formed from the power circuit through an impedance element to a switching element of the inverter circuit section and to part of an oscillation circuit.” Abstract.
Despite reports related to the development of power circuits of inverters there is still a need in the art for novel methods using inverter power circuits.